Beautiful Shambles
by southernsunrise
Summary: “I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love.” - Mother Teresa


House M.D. belongs to it's creators and writers, I own nothing and I'm just a fan.

**beautiful shambles ; a house m.d fan fic.**

**prequel.**

Oh god there was no way this was happening, not to her. It was though, and it was all crumbling down around her in front of everybody.

''So I suppose that look you gave Thirteen earlier that clearly told her you'd like to do nothing more than give her a good squeeze on the ass was just a friendly hello?'' asked House.

Please just let him stop thought Cameron, just make him leave just this once. With House it wasn't even a game any more- it was a pursuit with him. Well, not that it hadn't been before. But now it seemed like he'd cranked up the volume on Cameron's suffering.

''Come on, I don't even give my hookers that gaze of passion'' said House, his voice full of contempt and fake sincerity.

Cameron wheeled around to face him in the middle of the clinic, ready to say something very angry and repulsive to him. She stopped herself for some reason and decided there was only one tactic left to try with House. She'd been saving this one ever since it had been leaked that she was interested in women so to speak. It was the one thing she knew would at least grab his attention and make him think about what he was doing to her. She relaxed her face and tried to put on her best look of seduction and sexiness, she batted her eyelashes as she sidled over to him. This most certainly made him stop and look, he suddenly and very unexpectedly felt himself becoming very hot under the collar.

''Um, what do you think you're doing?'' he asked, and his voice cracked just enough to give Cameron the satisfaction that her little plan was working.

''Nothing, House. Why do you suspect I'm up to something?'' she questioned, sensually locking eyes with him while sliding ever closer to where he stood.

She knew the effect she had on House, or at least the one she used to have on him, and it was satisfying to know that she had him right where she needed him.

''Listen, I know you know my little secret and I just think it would be better for both of us if no one were to find out just yet,'' she said as she placed one of her hands on his thigh letting it drift almost causally lower and lower.

''It's not that...I...oh wow'' he gasped as she had reached the area he'd often dreamed of her touching many many times.

Cameron was fully aware of her surroundings and that people were now very interested in what she was doing and more importantly where her hand was.

''Do you agree House? Just our little secret? Because I can smooth things over and no one will have a clue why you made that comment about Thirteen just now,'' said Cameron, giving that area a tiny little squeeze. Just enough to make him squirm.

''I've got to think about...things...aahhhh'' his voice trailed off as she was now practically giving him a low profile hand job in the clinic in front of about 20 or so people.

Cameron was now becoming a little aroused herself, but only a little because that was all she allowed herself to be.

''Cam...you..should..st....'' he almost squeaked out. Though he would never admit it, he was thoroughly enjoying her ministrations. They gazed deep into each others' eyes and for a moment Cameron felt like he would finally listen to her.

Suddenly he pushed Cameron's hand roughly away and gave a sharp barking laugh. Cameron took her hand back, the look on her face falling into shock, panic, and just a bit of incredulity. He looked at her with a smile playing around his lips, it was a look of nothing more than pity.

''Oh jeez come on, did you seriously think that was the first time a les..bi...what ever the hell you are has given me some hand action?'' he asked, laughing still harder at the now angry expression that was forming on her face.

''First of all call me when you get back into men full time, and when you're ready to put your hand and your mouth to good use,'' he said, storming away and leaving Cameron feeling stupid, dejected, and ultimately really embarrassed.

_Great, fucking amazing,_ she thought to herself as she began to look around at the now ever curious crowd that had formed around them. This was exactly how she wanted her day to start, when all she'd really done is give Thirteen a small smile. However if House was right about one thing, it was that squeezing Thirteen's ass sounded explicitly good at the moment...

**A/N: I hoped some people enjoy this, I plan to take this story pretty far so don't bail just yet. I promise it gets much better soon, this was just the beginning. Please feel free to review and comment, critique, and give your overall opinion. Thanks for reading. - Noah.**


End file.
